Korean Spirit
by natcat5
Summary: Sidestory to ArixaBell's SECOND CHANCE. Korean Spirit comes in all shapes and sizes. Whether it's confronting an entire army to save your people, or confronting your brother one last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, natcat5 here.  
This is a sidestory to ArixaBell's amazing story _Second Chance. _You should read the story before reading this one. You don't necessarily have to, but you might be shocked by the ending if you don't. Plus _Second Chance _is just an amazing story. I'm so glad Arixa-nee said I could write this sidestory for it!  
For those who _have_ read it, this story is about what happened to South Korea.  
It will be a two-shot, so there will be another chapter after this one. **

**Korean Spirit **

**__****South Korea **

War.

Despite what his carefree, somewhat juvenile nature might hint at, South Korea was no stranger to it. He had been in many wars, many of them bloody, most of them against his brothers. Japan before and during World War Two, North Korea, backed by China during the Korean War….it seemed that he was always fighting those that he loved. Perhaps that was why no one took him seriously, because despite his harsh history, he was still so silly, so happy and bubbly. What did they want him to do, mope about it? Wars happened, he'd forgiven his brothers (well….he was in the process of forgiving Japan) and life went on.

And now, war again.

But this war was something else.

Nations….nations were dying. They were dying at a scary rate. First was Ukraine….her death had been so sudden, so unexpected (nations could die just like _that?_), and so devastating to the two superpowers, America and Russia. It had shocked the entire world, and brought the war to a new level. Austria had been next, sending another shockwave through the nations. Since then, Hungary had been a force of nature in Europe, pushing armies back from her borders (and the ones that were once Austria's) with such ferocity that South Korea couldn't help but think she might have originated in his country (because that was some serious Korean spirit she was channeling, da ze~!)

Next, and perhaps the most shocking, had been Liechtenstein and Switzerland. The neutral nations. Believed to be permanently untouchable because of their 'shield of neutrality'. They'd been caught and beaten to death.

By this time, the nations were beginning to realize that this was no ordinary war, and that the rulebook ought to be thrown out the window.

But still, realizing in horror that the last of the enemy troops had marched past the flaming remains of Seoul and the majority of them were now less than a mile away from the refugee camp set up along the South Korea and North Korea border, the young Asian nation suddenly wondered if anyone would be surprised if he was suddenly killed. His brothers and sisters were all focused on protecting their own countries, or in China's case, protecting his own country and making sure the war never reached Japan (as it hadn't hit the island nation yet.) South Korea's twin, North Korea, hadn't given him a second thought. Their relationship was strained, true, what with North Korea having tried to take South Korea over and North Korea's citizens having this nasty habit of fleeing the North for the South, but South Korea still wished there was _someone. _

_Anyone. _

Feeling the enemy soldiers clamber over _his land_, with the sensation of them crawling all over his skin like fire ants, the fires from his burnt capital still burning within him, the taste of the blood of all his murdered citizens still strong in his mouth…South Korea had never felt more alone.

But now was not the time for that.

South Korea leapt up from his perch, sitting on a rock outside of a small military camp set up on the outskirts of the refugee camp. The young nation winced in pain, his whole body sore; a reflection of the severe beating his country had taken. In truth, he had barely been able to stand up since Seoul had burned down. But this, the enemy was coming…..

The man beside him, a young soldier assigned to be the nation's bodyguard (without knowing just who his teenage ward was) started in surprise, rising to attention and turning to the apparently younger boy warily.

"Sir!" he said, somewhat hesitantly, probably wondering just _why _he had to call a fifteen year old wearing an incorrect, out-of-date, and oversized hanbok _sir. _"Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" squealed South Korea, running/hobbling away from the military base, much to his guard's alarm. "Yes there is a problem! The enemy is coming! Get everybody ready, contact the Generals and tell them I said that the enemy is approaching quickly. Hurry! Fast defense maneuvers totally originated in Korea!"

The young soldier looking flustered, began running after the teenager. "Wait! You can't just run off!"

"Go!" shouted South Korea, turning his head to face the soldier. "Hurry! We have to get everybody out! Go tell the Generals we are under attack! That's an _order!" _

The soldier recoiled as if he had been slapped and then straightened up, giving a stiff bow before running off towards the main military barracks.

_Augh, that was so not cool. Ordering people around is not the South Korean spirit! _Thought South Korea glumly as he resumed running. _But….ugh, they're all over me….they're coming! And I can't let those rotten _bojis_ anywhere near my people. Family comes first! I hope Goo Ji Pyo gets to the Generals quickly! We've got to protect our land and people. And if they get me, than they've got passage to North, China and even Japan! I can't let them near my family, I've got to stop them here! Awesome heroic bad-guy stopping originated in Korea, da ze~! _

"Hurry!" he said under his breath, his voice rising as the urgency within him rose as well, "Hurry!"

The young Asian ran, faster than people would expect looking at him, and even fast as a nation, rippling muscles hidden underneath his large hanbok, thanks to years in the military. South Korea covered the distance between the military base and the center of the large camp quickly, ignoring the painful burns that covered his chest and the wounds and inflictions that mirrored the bomb craters and destroyed areas of his nation. South Korea had a mission. He couldn't let pain stop him.

For now, leave the fighting to his army. He had to get his people out of here.

South Korea's heart twisted painfully as he ran into the refugee camp. Seeing his people hurt, huddled together pitifully among the few belongings they had managed to scrape together before their home went up in flames. Injuries and sickness abundant, sorrow and wretchedness that the young Asian nation felt in his very core. And now, the enemy troops were closing in, ready to destroy every last one of them. Destroy the last of their home, the last of their hope, the last of their Korean spirit, the last of _his _Korean spirit.

No freaking way!

He _refused _to let anymore of his people die.

"Attack!" he yelled loudly, flapping his arms up and down as he ran through the refugee camp. "There's an attack coming!"

About four hundred weary faces looked up at him, surprised, shocked, panicked, disbelieving. No one moved, a few people began pulled their children closer to them, casting wary glances at him. South Korea huffed and pouted, slamming his hands onto his hips and wincing at the pain it brought. "Come _on! _Why are you just sitting there! We've got to get all the children and women and old people and sick people and drama actors out of here!" he cried.

"Why should we," said a man, defeated and sullen, with sunken cheeks and empty eyes. "Where are we supposed to run? We're right on the border of North Korea. Sandwiched between an oppressive communist country of murderers and an enemy army bent on completely destroying us. I'm tried of running. My wife is dead. My kids are dead. Everything I have is gone. I'm staying here."

There were murmurs of agreement from the sad, defeated people gathered there, and South Korea's heart sank. Where was the Korean spirit? Where was the great 'Hooray for our land!' that made South Koreans so awesome? Who said it was okay for them to give up like this?

"Hey!" he cried out, silencing the murmurings with a loud voice that surprised the tired people. "Giving up so totally did _not _originate in Korea! Seriously, where's your Korean spirit, da ze~?" South Korea pouted, crossing his arms and staring angrily at his people. "It's not over yet! We're all alive right? So there's hope! Koreans don't lie down and die just because their precious things got torched by a bunch of non-Korean losers! Nu-uh! You know why? Because surviving and coming back more awesome than before originated in Korea, da ze~! So did hope, and faith, and courage, and…and….not dying! Not sitting here and dying! That also totally originated in Korea! So _get up_!"

The Korean people began to stand, hope rising quickly within them unexplainably. Being in their nation's presence, even if they did not know it was him, revitalized them and…gave them hope.

"Sir," South Korea turned slightly as he saw Ji Pyo approaching him again, looking flustered and out of breath.

"Hey, I was in the middle of a speech, da ze~!" pouted South Korea, wheezing slightly as his smoke damaged lungs complained at their recent abuse.

"Sorry _sir,_" said the young soldier, giving a small bow. "But the generals are planning a counter measure to stop the approaching troops and defend the last bit of Korean land, and they need the troops that remained here, as well as any able-bodied man who can fight," finished the soldier, looking about as if to pick out any potential soldiers right then and there.

South Korea froze.

_To fight…._

The young Asian nation looked around the camp. These, these were all that were left of his people. These and the people in the other nearby camps. All together, numbering just over thirteen thousand. The rest had been captured, or were scattered so far away across such great distances that they could never cross the captured territory to the refugee camp. So many had been lost in the burning of Seoul. All because the majority of those living in the country and smaller towns had fled to the major city for food and water when their crops and irrigation systems were burned and destroyed and their roads and supplies cut off. When the capital had been obliterated, it had taken most of South Korea's population with it.

It still burned. Deep in his chest, Seoul was still burning.

This was all that was left of his people, of his population of 50 million. About half of that number had fled to China or Japan when the attacks on South Korea got bad, but of the other 25 million...This was all that was left. This, and the pitiful army about to march to their deaths in an attempt to stop the advancing enemy. To protect their land. To protect _him. _

But….he didn't want that.

"No," said South Korea, grabbing Ji Pyo by the wrist. The soldier's eyes widened and his gaze flickered down to the hand on his arm, clearly surprised at the teenager's strength. "S-sir?" stuttered the soldier.

"No. Uh-uh," said South Korea. "None of that. I changed my mind. No defensive maneuvers."

"_What?" _gasped the soldier. "I don't think-,"

"Radio the generals or whatever," continued South Korea, ignoring the interruption. "Tell them to get here and escort all the survivors across the border to North Korea. Make sure they lower their weapons so that Hyung-so that the North Koreans know that they're peaceful. Make sure the entire army goes. I want every single free South Korean to cross that border. Understand?"

The young soldier stared at his 'superior', shock clearly written on his face. But slowly, the shock gave way to a harder, more stubborn look.

"Sir," he said sternly, yanking his wrist away as the teenager released it. "I don't know who you are to have received the security clearances, respect, and authority that you have. But I _don't _believe you can make such a decision! You are asking us to relinquish and not defend the last scrap of our land. You're asking us to abandon our home and run away like _rats. _Worse, you're asking us to run and beg for help from that Communist _filth _upstream. I cannot, in good faith, accept that decision." Ji Pyo looked nervous, but then satisfied with his speech and turned back to the people of the camp, who were no staring at the two military men with uncertainty, unsure what they were supposed to be doing or feeling.

A slow clap started behind the young soldier, and he turned around irritably.

"Wow!" exclaimed the Asian teen, his hands making a soft _whump _sound as he clapped them through the fabric of his over-sized sleeves. "That was such an awesome speech, da ze~! You _so _totally originated from Korea. That was _awesome. _Hyung is proud of you Ji Pyo-shi!" cooed the Korean with a wide smile, before his face softened and a more serious look graced it. "I'm glad you feel so strongly for our land. For…for South Korea. But at this time…" the Asian nation lifted his gaze to all of the people who had gathered close to hear the exchange, staring at him with scared, tired, but somewhat hopeful eyes.

"At this time, I have to ask you to leave it. Do not think for a second you are abandoning South Korea. Because you are not abandoning South Korea. You could only abandon South Korea if you-," the young teen slid his gaze towards the man who had spoken before. "-gave up on your Korean spirit. That is _not cool, _da ze~. Korean spirit is what makes us South Koreans. Because we have the drive, and the spirit, and the awesomeness, we are a people more full of spirit and life then…then North Koreans."

South Korea looked up at Ji Pyo, a small pout on his lips. "But Hyung-, I mean, North Korea isn't that bad. He's-They've just lost a bit of their Korean spirit is all. And you know, South Korea and North Korea, even after all they've been through, they're brother countries, right? We were once the same. So, in this time of war, to want to protect South Korea is fine, but to go and to stay in North Korea for a little bit, that is fine too."

Looking at the listening, but skeptical faces of his people, South Korea rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Okay, maybe not quite all that da ze~, but really. South Korea….this South Korea that you wish to protect….it is just land. The real South Korea-,"

The teen made a fist and pounded it towards his chest. "Is here. In the Korean spirit. And the Korean spirit lives in the Korean people. So to stay and fight, to defend land that is not South Korea, to die and lose the Korean spirit to death, that is _not _okay. That is _not _protecting South Korea, da ze~. To protect South Korea is to live."

South Korea gazed at all of his people, his eyes looking much older than his body. "For all of you," he said softly. "To _live." _

Silence fell on the camp, as the 'beaten' South Koreans took in the youth's words. They looked to one another, looked to the direction of the North Korean border, or looked into the distance, where rolling hills blocked the view of an enemy army that was surely approaching. The man who had spoken earlier looked ashamed, his gaze directed towards the ground.

Goo Ji Pyo swallowed thickly, seemingly unsure of how to respond correctly to such a speech. "So….Sir….Then…."

"What I said before," said South Korea firmly, "Retract the troops, bring them back here to escort these people to the Korean border, da ze~. Make sure every single person makes it across. Those are my…_orders_."

As the young soldier nodded and bowed respectively, South Korea grimaced inwardly.

_Ugh, that's such an icky word, _he pouted inwardly. _Orders. That sounds like something my Hyung would say…._both _of them. I can't believe I'm starting to sound like Old man China and stick-up-his-ass North Korea. Stupid war._

"I'll help."

South Korea was jolted out of his thoughts and he turned towards the voice that had spoken. It was the man from before. The one who had seemed so beaten.

"Oh, da ze~?" said South Korea, hiding a smile. "You've changed your mind about running?" The man still looked ashamed, but there was now a fire burning in his sunken eyes.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I wish to protect my people as well. You are right. Our spirit is what makes us different from those…Northerners up there. So if following our spirit means going to stay with them….then so be it. I….I will help the South Korean spirit not die. I will help this soldier to round up the people."

"Awesome, **ajusshi**" smiled South Korea. He then turned to Ji Pyo, his face serious again. "Private Goo Ji Pyo," he said sternly, "No more dallying. Radio the generals immediately and tell them to bring the troops back here. We have got to get these people across the border. The army included."

This time, Ji Pyo nodded and pulled out a walkie-talkie from a holster at his hip, speaking into it fast and urgently. Satisfied, South Korea turned his gaze back to the people at the camp, and then up to the man who had decided to help.

"Alright, so Kim T'ang Gong, I need you to run over to the camps over the hill and start telling people to gather their things," he said, his speech quickening as he felt the burning itches over his skin increase in pain. The young nation looked over his shoulder nervously, missing the confused glanced that T'ang Gong gave him.

"How do you know-," began the Korean Man, "No time! Hurry!" hissed South Korea, clutching his chest with one hand. Not waiting to see if T'ang Gong followed his instructions, he began walking around the camp. Helping people gather their belongings, stirring the elderly out of their rest, aiding mothers in locating their children, and getting the autographs of any Drama actors he noticed. (All of the F4 from Boys over Flowers were here!). As the South Koreans began getting to their feet and assembling, helping one another to gather their belongings, caring for the injured or weak, or just genuinely leaning on one another for support, South Korea felt pride surge through him. These were _his _people. Banding together like this. Rallying up their spirit to help one another and save themselves. They weren't going to sit here and die, they were going to _live. _

_He_ was going to live.

His earlier fears of possibly meeting his end today were diminishing. After all, he was South Korea right? _Everything _originated from him. He was the eldest of all the Asian nations (China was a liar. And South Korea only called him and North _Aniki_ or _Hyung_ to make them happy) and he was the most awesome out of all of them. There was now way he was going to _die! _Again, stupid North Korea, all of his citizens that had escaped to South Korea must have been affecting the Southern nation's mentality. Since when did he get so _morbid? _

South Korea turned his attention to the people that were walking over nearby hills and across fields from other refugee camps.

_Wow, T'ang Gong is fast, _he thought with a whistle. _I didn't even notice him leave! _

He didn't notice that the people were running, not walking.

Not until he felt a sudden explosion of pain in his right shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain and crumple to the ground.

_What…._

South Korea clutched at his head with his left arm, his ears suddenly echoing with the screams of his people. Behind his closed eyes he could see tents aflame, smoke everywhere, gunshots and blood flying….And his people….his people strewn about the ground. Bodies bullet-ridden…the children killed….the woman taken forcefully…..all of them….

_Ah~ No! No! Not now! Please, don't take these people from me now! _

South Korea tasted something coppery in his mouth and felt bile rise up in his throat. He coughed violently, hearing an intense ringing in his ears as he tried to right himself.

"-ir! Sir! The refugee camp to the north has been attacked!

No.

Hearing Ji Pyo's voice, and hearing his horrible message. South Korea lifted his arms from the ground and pushed himself upwards. Blood falling from his mouth onto the grass. The Asian nation opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

"Sir! What's wrong! Is this camp under attack? Did you get hit?" asked Ji Pyo, staring in horror at his charge, who had suddenly and unexpectedly collapsed and started spitting out blood.

South Korea gave his head a shake, trying to clear his vision and think past the haze of pain.

"Uhn…d'army? Where's Generals…," he mumbled, swallowing thickly and lurching to his feet.

Ji Pyo looked distraught, catching the teen's arm as he wobbled. "The Generals did not get the message in time….the army is engaged with troops farther South. There is no one to protect the people!" he exclaimed, his voice on the edge of complete panic.

_No…._bemoaned South Korea…._How can this be happening? _

"Help d'em…," muttered South Korea, "The people, from d'other camp….an' get the people…get them movin'. Have to get t'North Korea…Hyung….Hyung'll help. 'e's a mean bastard, an' 'e acts like 'e 'as a salty potato chip h'up 'is ass, but North cannelp..." South Korea coughed again.

Ji Pyo looked confused by his charge's garbled words, but he understood the gist of it. Still holding onto the teen's arm, Ji Pyo lowered South Korea to the ground slowly before standing up sharply and quickly dealing out instructions. T'ang Gong, who never got to leave, would be in charge of making sure everybody in this camp was accounted for and ready to leave. Five other able-bodied men would go to the other camps, the ones who hadn't been attacked, and start getting the people ready to move. If they moved swiftly, all the surviving South Koreans should be able to make it to the North Korean border.

Clutching his shoulder with gritted teeth, South Korea heard all of this, and noticed that Ji Pyo had neglected an important thing.

What about the South Koreans in the camp that had been attacked?

And what about the South Koreans in the army that were being slaughtered (he could _feel _it) in a hopeless defensive maneuver? (Which, now that he thought about it, hadn't originated in Korea after all)

_You don't get it…_he moaned inwardly, forcing himself to his feet with a groan, _everyone has to get out…..everyone….All I have left is my people…I can't lose any of those that are left….I can't lose anymore of them….I can't…_

South Korea stumbled away, forcing himself into a run as he raced past the refugee camp now bursting with activity as they prepared to leave, and towards the refugee camp towards the North. He could see where it was clearly, the smoke that rose from it an unwelcome beacon.

_I can't get to the army in time….and then I'd be too far away from the civilians….they need my help more. Damn it! Why can't I save all my people, da ze~….why do I have to choose..._

Tears ran down South Korea's face and he wiped them away quickly with his over-long sleeve.

_S-stupid. Stop that! Crying over stupid things like this is _not _part of the Korean spirit, da ze~! I'll save all the people I can, and I'll get them across the border into North Korea! _

South Korea jerked himself upwards, biting back a cry of pain, and continued forward, forcing his battered body to go at a faster pace. He continued forward for awhile, struggling up a hill as he held his sleeve against the smoke that was blowing in from the attacked refugee camp. He coughed bitterly, noting in surprise that the smoke curling out of the corners of his mouth didn't seem to be a result of that particular fire. Neither did the feeling he was getting of being repeatedly punched, blows hitting his body from all angles.

_Shit. _He thought as more blood pooled in his mouth and started trickling down his shirt. _I'm being bombed. Shit! I'm being bombed! _

South Korea lurched on his feet, a spray of blood spurting out of his mouth as more of the red substance soaked through his hanbok from his chest. A bomb had just been dropped on the military base to the south, where the remains of his army were operating from. He leaned over, coughing up the blood that had suddenly filled his lungs, one hand clutching his bleeding chest.

_N-no…my men…._

He lurched again, his hands over his ears as the screams of South Koreans who were perishing at the base echoed in them.

_NO! No more! No more will die! _

South Korea continued forward, his eyes tearing as the smoke burned them, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth and covering his front. The young nation reached the top of the hill, peering over it at the remains of the camp below.

His eyes narrowed, and tears formed that weren't caused by smoke.

It was a smoldering mess. The tents and any other make shift shelters had all been burnt down, as had the majority of the refugees' belongings, if the large campfire in the center of the large camp, with clothing, backpacks, coats, books, and other things still visible through the flames, was anything to go by. The South Koreans, about three hundred of them, were huddled together at one end of the camp. Women, children and elderly all smoke scoured and blackened, clothes torn and bodies bleeding as they stared in sadness and horror at the remains of their camp. Towards the center of the camp, about threescore men had been rounded up and forced onto their knees with their hands on their heads. They were surrounded by jeering enemy soldiers, who seemed to take great delight in poking the men with their bayonets. Some of the younger women had also been rounded up, moved to the corner of the camp, with a few soldiers watching them. The looks that these soldiers, and the other ones, gave them, spoke volumes of their eventual fate.

And all throughout the camp, strewn between the burnt remains of camps, piled up in corners against the blackened stumps of trees, rolled carelessly to the side or stacked on top of one another by a ready made fire…

Were bodies.

South Korea had to hold his mouth to stop himself from throwing up, the taste of bile mixing with that of blood in his mouth. He bit back a sob, and crammed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming and cussing in anger.

How _dare _they?

These were _his _people!

He would not stand for this. This _would not stand. _He would not let these people die. He would not let his Korean Spirit die!

Well, they were about to find out just why you _did not fuck _with South Koreans.

His military mind in overdrive, South Korea quickly assessed the positions of all the enemy soldiers in the camp. There were only about fifty of them, but they were all seasoned veterans, no young guys here, armed to the teeth and with weapons already bloody from previous Korean battles. They had probably been quick and efficient in their attacking of the camp. Assessing their military strength and prowess from the distance, South Korea marveled at how any of the people of this camp had managed to escape at all. A chill ran up the Asian nation's spine as he realized this probably wasn't the entire force sent to take the camps, and that more of them had probably been deployed to attack the others.

_But I haven't felt anything…_thought South Korea with a small thrill of relief, _So I guess Ji Pyo and the others managed to get them in time. Good. Awesome. But to be expected, because awesome rescues and fast evacuation originated in Korea da ze~! _

South Korea narrowed his eyes and peered down at the camp below, still feeling a deep ache in his heart.

_But there are still more to be rescued….I cannot leave anyone behind. _

South Korea moved swiftly to the other side of the hill, travelling down it as softly as he could and trying to stop his oversized hanbok from swishing in the grass and alerting the enemy to his position. He slid down just behind where the men were being guarded. With swift efficiency, he crawled over to them and scurried past the guards quickly, squeezing his way into the crowd of men. They looked at him in surprise, as surprised by his sudden arrival as they were by his appearance.

"Hey!" whispered South Korea, going down onto his knees like the rest of the men were. "Guess what? We're all going to escape to North Korea, da ze~!" he said with a smile. He was met with silence from the men, who merely stared at him in confusion and…defeat. That same defeated look that he had seen in the other camp was on these men's faces too.

South Korea was getting _really _tired of that look.

"Oh _stop that,_" he growled, "Just stop giving me that stupid miserable look, da ze~! You are all going to escape, alright? It's a simple fact. Don't give me that look. You guys are South Koreans, full of Korean spirit. And with that spirit, you can do anything. _Including _knocking those non-Korean losers on their asses and saving all the true Koreans. I'm South Korea da ze~, and I say that everyone in this camp is going to escape over the border to North Korea! So stop looking so miserable and defeated and sorry for yourselves, because we're all going to get out of here. And we are _not _going to let the Korean spirit die. So just….just listen to what I say! " he snapped, a little tired and cranky after being bombed and invaded and having his people killed and _dammit! _He hadn't groped China in _months_!

He didn't want to see anymore of his people killed. He wanted everyone in this camp to escape. He wanted to _save _them. But for some reason, it seemed to take some convincing to get his people to _want _to be saved.

If he had to give another Korean spirit speech when his people were under attack then so help him Go-

"What do you want us to do?" said one of the men quietly, startling the Asian nation out of his inner lamentations. South Korea blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"Just get the rest of the refugees and head towards the border," he said happily. "If you go slightly to the east instead of straight north, and move quickly, then you should run into the rest of the refugees. You can all make it together," he smiled. _All of you will make it together. _

"And what about the soldiers?" hissed another man.

"Don't worry about it," said South Korea off-handedly. "I'll take care of them."

Without a second thought he stood up, moving his way through the crowd of men to stand in front of them, in an empty space. His movement was immediately detected, and a dozen guns were suddenly trained on him.

"Halt!" said one soldier, in a thick accent. "Don't move!"

The Korean teen smiled, a sinister smile that most of the other nations probably didn't even realize was capable of being on his face.

"Actually, I think I _will _move," hissed South Korea, continuing towards him. "I'm South fucking Korea, and you better get your un-Korean assess away from my people." With that, South Korea leapt across the camp, moving faster than the average human as he dealt a swift punch directly to the gut of one of the soldiers. The soldiers coughed up blood and doubled over, and South Korea quickly leapt over him, dealing a deadly spinning kick that took out three other soldiers behind the first one.

"Shoot him!" barked one of the enemy soldiers angrily. South Korea spun around and leapt at the man who had spoken, grabbing him around the neck and spinning him around quickly to use as a shield against the bullets that had suddenly been fired in his direction. He grimaced as he felt the _thud thud _as each of the bullets hit the man's body, and he hoped most uncharacteristically that whatever sorry nation this man came from was feeling those bullets as well.

He pushed the man's body into the soldiers that had rushed at him, and catapulted over their backs, backflipping onto the ground and somersaulting away from the hail of bullets directed at him. South Korea rolled to the side and kicked the feet out from under a soldier, stealing his gun and yanking him to his feet to use as another human shield. South Korea fired the gun from over his captives shoulder and at the other men, his aim scarily good as he pulled the trigger again and again through his sleeve. As South Korea moved backwards, placing himself with his back against a tree and his captive in front, the enemy soldiers also began taking up positions behind rocks and such. The Korean men had already begun to move, attacking soldiers and overwhelming the guards with their sheer numbers despite their lack of weapons, which was soon rectified as they stole guns off fallen soldiers.

"The prisoners!" barked a soldier, he and several others leaving their spots behind burnt objects to rush at the Koreans, guns raised.

Big mistake. In less then a blink of an eye, South Korea had sniped them down, finally clearing a path for the Koreans to begin their escape. Joy rushed through the Asian nation, which quickly gave way to horror as he saw the route they would have to take to escape.

_Shit! _He swore inwardly. They would have to climb up the hill, being sitting ducks on the hillside for the enemy soldiers to shoot them down.

Without a second thought, South Korea threw himself at the remaining 30 or so soldiers, using the one he held captive as a battering ram to smash through their ranks.

"Run!" he screamed to his people, many of whom were old and were dawdling there way up the hill. "_RUN!" _

South Korea's shout turned into a scream of anguish as he was shot in the shoulder. He teetered on his feet for a moment, before rushing at his assailant, headbutting him straight up from under his chin and breaking his neck. He then ducked behind him just as the bullets came, a few slicing through his clothes and skin.

His people were less than half way up the hill.

And some of the soldiers had begun pursuing them.

_Shit! _

South Korea shoved the body of the last soldier he had killed at the others, leaping at them and kicking down two with sharp and deadly Tae Kwon Do moves. He flipped away, dealing a spinning kick that knocked a gun out of a soldier's hand just before he could fire, following it up with a swift punch to the stomach. He grabbed the soldier's shirt and flung him at the others, beginning to run towards the soldiers on the hill.

As he turned however, he was struck by an idea.

South Korea abruptly changed direction and he sprinted for the center of the camp, painfully aware of how close the soldiers were getting to his people on the hill. Bullets whizzed by him as the other soldiers fired at him and he dove down as he finally reached his destination: the fire.

South Korea quickly reached into the fire, ignoring the intense pain that engulfed his hands and the sickening smell of his own burning flesh. The teenager yanked out to large pieces of burning wood, looking up anxiously to see how his people were faring.

_No. _

The soldiers had caught up with the stragglers. They were forcing the elderly to the ground, kicking the injured into submission. Breaking them down again…

_No! _

South Korea bounded forward, jumping over the fire and directly in front of an approaching soldier. He stuck his leg in between the soldier's and twisted, causing the enemy to turn and fall over. South Korea jumped on that soldier's back, using it as a jumping board to launch himself at the soldiers who were pursuing his people, and inadvertently pushing the unlucky soldier into the flames. His screams burned South Korea's ears, and the young nation tried to stop tears coursing down his cheeks.

_This is war. _

South Korea landed just behind the soldiers pursuing his people, putting on a burst of speed that put him directly in front of one beating an old Korean lady. In a blink of an eye, he had dug his foot into the enemy's stomach, causing a cascade of blood to come from the man's mouth and him to crumple to the ground.

"Hurry!" said Korea to the old woman, just before rushing at the other five soldiers that had caught up with his people. As the soldiers saw him, all five of them turned abruptly, guns raised. Just before they fired, South Korea shouted for the people they had caught to run, before diving to the ground himself. The hailstorm of bullets flew over his head, and he dropped one of the fiery sticks, the dry grass catching fire immediately.

South Korea slid into the legs of two of the men, sending them crashing to the ground. One of the other soldiers turned immediately and fired, but he hit not only South Korea, in the side, but his own comrades in the confusion. South Korea then jumped up, slamming that soldier and another with his last burning torch and delivering a killing upward kick to the last.

Breathing heavily, South Korea looked up, smiling slightly as he saw the Koreans who had been recaptured escaping with the help of some of the survivors who had come back for them. By now, most of the people had made it up the hill.

But the remaining enemy soldiers were now all running up the hill, fast approaching.

South Korea snarled in anger, and quickly ran across the width of the hill, zigzagging to avoid bullets and dragging his last torch along the grass. A fiery line sprang up, separating the remaining soldiers from the escaping Koreans. One of the enemy soldiers swore angrily and fired his gun rapidly at South Korea. The young Asian nation dodged the bullets and jumped at the soldiers, crashing into six of them and sending them all tumbling to the ground. He rolled away from the jumbled mess of limbs and coughed painfully as one of the soldiers kicked him hard in the ribs. The Asian nation stood up blearily, feeling a sharp pain in his previously uninjured shoulder.

_Uhn…._

South Korea reached out blindly, eyes blurred with blood, sweat, and smoke.

_Have to protect…_

South Korea shoved himself forward, ignoring the pain coming from all over his body. He felt himself collide with something and shoved his fist down, hearing a satisfying scream of pain from underneath him. Something grabbed onto the collar of his hanbok and yanked him back, causing the teenager to slide through the grass. South Korea immediately leapt back up to his feet, wiping his eyes clear quickly.

A gun.

At that moment, all South Korea could see was the barrel of the gun, pointed point blank at his face. Dark. Ominous. A sweaty but firm hand on its handle and trigger.

He instinctively knew that he couldn't dodge it, that he wouldn't dodge it. He knew that this bullet would hit him. And he had the sneaking suspicion that it might end his life.

Just like that.

In that moment, that split moment that seemed to last forever, South Korea found himself thinking. Thinking about everything he could possibly think of. He thought about Japan and his animation, which was so popular in South Korea. He thought of his relationship with Japan, and how, maybe, he really shouldn't have held that grudge for so long. He thought of China, and how sorry that old man was going to be when he realized South Korea was gone, and how sorry South Korea himself was, for not getting the chance to properly convey his feelings for the man, in a way that wasn't just groping.

He thought of Kimchi, and flowers, and Boys Over Flowers, and Dragon Wars, and Super Junior and Wonder Girls, and the other things that were most definitely made in Korea. He thought of Gapyeong, one of his favourite Korean towns. So beautiful, so full of nature and mountains that he loved to ski on. And beautiful trees, and beautiful people. _His _beautiful people. He thought of his beaches, his beautiful, often quiet beaches. With their beautiful view and pale sand, and calming, but crashing, waves. He thought of Seoul. His dear, lost, capital. He loved Seoul. The city, and the song. He loved the lights, and the buildings. The shopping and the business. The people, rushing back and forth and the happiness, the joy, the bubbling of Korean spirit everywhere.

That was all gone now.

_But. _Thought South Korea, watching as the trigger on the gun was squeezed. _Not all gone. My people escaped, they'll make it to North Korea and the Korean Spirit- _

**BANG**

In a spray of blood and smoke, of torn sleeves, and a limp curl, of reaching hands and unconquerable spirit…

South Korea fell.

**Ah~ That was sad to write...T_T  
Anyways, people who have read _Second Chance_, did I do it justice? Was this alright? Did I do okay with South Korea's personality?  
For people who haven't read it, sorry if the ending shocked you or anything, but, yeah, at the start of _Second Chance, _South Korea's already dead...**

**Hyung is big brother in Korean. I think it's also spelt Hyeong but I'm not sure which one is correct.  
****Um, apparently boji means pussy...(I needed an insult!)  
Ajusshi is the Korean equivalent to oji-san (apparently)  
Boys Over Flowers is a Korean drama. One that I enjoy immensely. Dragon Wars is a movie. Wonder Girls and Super Junior are Korean bands. Super Junior did a song with Girls Generation called S.E.O.U.L, so that's what South Korea is referring to when he sais he loves the city and the song.  
Gapyeong is a place in South Korea **

**Like I said at the beginning, this is a two-shot, so there will be another chapter that will provide a little closure. It will be from someone else's POV and I'm kind of excited to try my hand at writing him...**

**Review please! **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two. I apoligize, I realize the POV might bother some people as it's sort of...well, you know, technically an OC, but it's what I had planned and I actually kind of like how it turned out. I hope you guys still enjoy it. **

**_North Korea_**

War.

It wasn't something that was unfamiliar to him. In fact, it could be said that it was something that had been ingrained into his very being. Fighting. Always fighting. Fighting Japan with his brother, in the old days, when they were one country. And then fighting his brother. Ripping into his brother like a savage beast, eager to expand his government, his influence, his power. Russia and China at his back as he attacked his twin.

And now, those that were once one were two.

North Korea and South Korea.

Mostly, at least.

It was a great inconvenience, it seemed, to be twins with a nation that was no longer your own, but once had been. For every bomb or blow that was struck against South Korea, North Korea would feel a faint echo of it. A sharp twinge of pain that would linger in a most annoying way and hamper all of his daily efforts. It was aggravating, to say the least.

But it was that very painful baggage that alerted the Communist nation that something was amiss with his brother down South.

It had been getting progressively worse all day. North Korea felt like someone had been continuously firing a paint ball gun at him. He guessed that South Korea was getting bombed, with the itchiness across his chest and up and down his arms a result of the fires. North Korea had tried to ignore these sensations and put them to the back of his mind. After all, he had his own nation to worry about, and he didn't have time to fret about a foolish brother that he hadn't spoken to in half a century. However, after feeling something akin to having a firecracker launched at his forehead, causing him to clutch his cranium in pain in a most undignified manor, North Korea began to feel large prickles of unease permeating his body.

His brother was a fool, it was true, and he wasn't as war-hardened as the North, but…in this war…

There was no way that South Korea could go and get himself _killed. _

The second that he felt pain explode in his head he felt another feeling in his chest, an immediate sensation of something being pulled out of him, like a part of him had been ripped out, destroyed.

His other half.

Even if they had separate governments, they had still once been the same country.

They were still brothers.

And it was for that very reason that North Korea now found himself crossing the Korea Demilitarized zone, Hwando sheathed across his back, viola case held tightly in one hand.

For his brother.

"Hyung, why are there two of us?"

The elder Korea turned to his twin, the supposed 'younger' Korea, who was looking at him with wide, brown eyes. He was the younger by choice rather than actual age. After all, they were twins, representations of the same nation, and were therefore the same age. Younger and Older were just a reflection of their relationship with one another, the Older being the one to reassure the younger in times in unease, and the younger the one to constantly ask his brother questions and lean on him in times of stress.

The 'elder' Korea smiled widely at his brother and propped himself up on his elbows, wayward curl blowing in the breeze as he stretched out on the softly blowing grass.

"That's a silly question Nam-dong-saeng!" he said, blowing some hair out of his eyes after the breeze blew strands of it across his face. "There are two of us because our country is too big and wonderful to only have one nation-tan. Korea contains everything, and everything originated in Korea! Because there is so much Korea, there has to be two of us!" The older Korea smiled at his explanation and then reached over to his brother, ruffling his twin's hair with a grin.

"Oh…," said the younger Korea thoughtfully, shifting so that he was in the same position as his brother, propped up on his elbows. "Then we together are all of Korea?"

"Yup!" said his brother, his attention diverted as he began blowing idly at a fluffy dandelion and watching as the seeds scattered on the wind.

"Then…" continued the younger Korea, his forehead creased in thought, "…we are both different parts of the country?"

The elder Korea stopped blowing and looked down at his brother, the younger still lying on the grass with his head resting on his hand, his face pensive.

"You could look at it that way," said the older Korea, "But it doesn't matter, because together we make one Korea!" after shooting his brother another wide grin, he seemed to consider that the end of the argument and began humming to himself, tapping his fingers on the ground as he did.

"I guess…" said the younger, seemingly unsure, "But…." The younger Korea sat up, his hands in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. His brother tilted his head to the side, confused by his younger brother's actions, before pushing himself up into a sitting position as well.

"Hm?" he asked curiously, leaning forward, "What is it Nam-dong-saeng?"

"If it's alright…" said the younger Korea shyly, still looking down at his lap, "Whether it matters or not…I…I would like to be the North of our country..."

The older Korea blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked, moving closer to his brother curiously. His twin shuffled nervously, looking away and playing with the long brown braid hanging down over his shoulder.

"Well…I don't really like…the south. I mean, what the south is close to. The…the ocean. And…." The younger Korea trailed off, mouth set in a stubborn line as he refused to say anymore. The older Korea looked confused, and the twins sat in silence for awhile, but then comprehension dawned on his face and he pouted, scooting closer to his brother and pulling obnoxiously on his twin's braid to get the other half of the nation to turn around.

"OW! What are you doing, Hyung?" asked the younger Korea angrily.

"Are you scared of that meanie?" pouted the elder Korea. "Ilbon? _Nihon?_ The one with the silly bowl haircut? His house is in the ocean right?" The younger Korea turned his head, his face flushed in shame as he tried to pull his braid out of his brother's gasp, his twin, however, merely pulled on it harder, eliciting another squeak from the younger nation-tan.

"AH! Hyung, stop it!" he cried, slapping his brother's hand. "You stop it!" pouted the elder twin. "You shouldn't fret about that guy. Ching-Hyung sais that he raised him, so he can't be that bad. And besides, what are you afraid of him for? What's he going to do Nam-dong-saeng?"

The younger Korea sat up, bringing his knees close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "I….h-he….Hyung, he could invade u-us…I-I hear Ilbon is very strong…w-we are between him and the mainland...I-I'm scared he'll hurt us..." the young nation appeared to be struggling to hold tears back from his almond-coloured eyes, bottom lip quivering. The older Korean twin blinked twice, pouted, made a serious face, frowned, and then burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" snapped the younger Korea, feeling embarrassed and frustrated at his brother's inadequate response to his distress. Really, he made a _terrible _Hyung.

"I'm laughing because you are being silly!" cooed his brother, flapping his arms up and down for emphasis. The younger Korea huffed in annoyance and folded his arms across his chest irritably. "It's not silly!" tears of frustration joined the ones of fear bubbling up in the corners of his eyes. "Don't laugh at me because I'm scared!" Noticing his brother's distress, the older Korea stopped laughing and crawled on all fours until his nose was almost touching his brothers.

"Stupid!" he chastised, whacking his little brother on the head none to gently, "I'm not laughing at you because you're scared! I'm laughing because you think I'd let anyone hurt us!"

The younger Korea stopped rubbing his head ruefully and looked up at his brother, surprise on his face. "Wh-what?" he stammered in confusion.

"Nam-dong-saeng," said the elder Korea, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Should anyone ever try to invade us, I would pound them into dust. Whether they came from the North, or the South, I would stop them before they could hurt either of us. I would protect us. I would protect _you_. What else are Hyungs for?" he said with a grin, ruffling his younger brother's hair again.

"You can still be the North if you want; I like the ocean, and Ilbon's culture is sort of interesting. I don't mind being close to him. And I spend lots of time with Ching-Hyung already, so I don't mind if you get to be right beside him! As long as Nam-dong-saeng is happy, then Hyung is happy! Then…then South Korea-Hyung is happy!" cooed the newly dubbed South Korea, clapping his hands together excitedly.

The now known as North Korea blinked owlishly, before ducking his head to hide his blush at his brother's words.

"Thank you…South-Hyung," he said softly. _The best Hyung in the world._ "Thank you."

"Hold still 'su yo~!"

"OW! I don't wanna, it hurts da ze~!"

"Stupid! That's what you get for being so careless Hyung!"

"I wasn't being careless Nam-dong-saeng, I just-,"

"-was being careless! That's why Ilbon got us in the first place!"

South Korea huffed and folded his arms across his chest, pouting as he did. North Korea bandaged the wound on his head none to gently, wrapping the white gauze around his brother's head and tightening it with harsh pulls, a scowl on his face.

Korea had been under the control of Japan for about ten years now, and the Koreans were getting sick of it. There had been many violent anti-Japanese demonstrations throughout the country-with violent opposition from the occupying Japanese soldiers. The most recent one, and the most radical one so far, had taken part in Seoul, where a declaration of independence had been read. Seoul was in the south of the nation, so South Korea was feeling the effects of the riots the worst, hence the bruises all over his body.

The head wound, however, was a result of him throwing kimchi at a Japanese policeman and getting hit, hard, with a baton.

"I don't get why you don't like the protests, da ze~," grumbled South Korea, wincing as his brother pulled tightly on the bandages, "You want Ilbon out of our country too."

"I know," said North Korea patiently, "But the way you're doing it is stupid, 'su yo~. You're going to get yourself killed." South Korea blew a raspberry and then yelped in pain as his brother tightened the bandage one last time before tying it. "Thanks," he gasped, clutching his head and leaning away from his brother (who he now thought might be a sadist).

North Korea sighed and sat down in front of his brother, tugging on his braid with a pout on his face. "I hate this," he growled, letting go of his hair to start flicking the end of the braid instead. "I hate that we're not in control. I hate _Nihon. _I hate how Ching isn't helping us."

"He's trying," said South Korea weakly.

"Not hard enough!" snapped North Korea angrily, eyes flashing. The younger twin then wilted, curling up as the flash of bossiness and anger that had possessed him when he had seen his injured brother left him. "Sorry," he said quietly, resting his chin on the tops of his knees. "I'm just worried for us. It's just like what I was scared of, 'su yo~, way back then, remember?"

South Korea stared at his brother and then nodded, immediately regretting it as he clutched his cranium with gritted teeth. "Uh-huh, and remember what I said then, North-Nam-dong-saeng? I'll protect you. Even though Ilbon is already here, I'll protect you. I'll be the one to hold the rallies, I'll be the one to get hit, I'll take everything for you. Don't worry North, this is what South-Hyung is here for, da ze~!" said South Korea with a wide grin, dropping one hand from his head to reach across and ruffle his brother's hair.

North Korea stared at his twin with sorrowful eyes, regarding the carefully wrapped bandage with guilt eating away at his stomach. "South-Hyung…you don't have to do all that…" he whispered.

"Nonsense, da ze~!" said South Korea waving a long sleeved arm airily. "I'm a failure as a Hyung otherwise. Besides, head trauma aside, I _love _seeing Ilbon's pissed off face whenever he sees any Japanese crap that he's laid all over our cities trashed, da ze~! It's funny, because you can't tell that he's actually pissed off, he wears the exact same expression on his face, except his eyebrow twitches. It's hilarious, it's like a twitchy machine, da ze~! I could watch it all day, it's worth it."

North Korea observed his chortling brother and then reached over to him, clasping South Korea's hand in his own.

"Eh?" said the older twin in confusion, "What's up, da ze~? Did you just want to touch your Hyung's extremely soft and beautiful skin? I agree, that soft skin totally originated in Korea, and there's this cream-,"

"South," said North Korea, interrupting his brother and clutching his hand tighter. "That's what you are 'su yo~, the South. You are not the whole country. You are not all of Korea, you are just the South."

South Korea looked a little confused at his brother's words. What did Nam-dong-saeng mean by that? Was he insulting him?

"That means," continued North Korea, "That you are not alone in this fight. We, together, make up Korea. Not just you, 'su yo~. You can't take all the fighting on yourself!" The younger twin's eyes flashed and he leaned forward until his nose was almost touching his brother's. "We fight together 'su yo~," he said firmly. "You will never have to fight alone. Never."

South Korea blinked a few times, before a silly grin spread across his face. "Wow, my Nam-dong-saeng is growing up! I'm so proud!" The elder twin made a mock serious face, before leaning forward to try and pull on his brother's braid. North Korea jerked away, and South Korea ended up falling flat on his forehead, causing him to whimper and clutch at his bandaged cranium in pain.

_I mean it though, _thought North Korea, sighing at the sight of his 'older' brother writhing in self-inflicted pain, _As long as we're together, which we will be always, you'll never have to fight alone. _

_Never. _

North Korea walked, mindful of the smoke blackening the sky above the South of the nation, the gunshots that still rang out in his brother's country. And the bloodied, smoke-stained people rushing past him, towards the border.

Some of the later refugees had spoken of the Korean youth dressed in the incorrect hanbok that had managed to free them from their captured camp. They didn't know what happened to him. North Korea had crossed the border between him and his brother to find out.

He'd received the phone call earlier that day. That there were South Korean refugees rushing across the border in alarming numbers. Surprising his government, he'd ordered them to be welcomed and given appropriate accommodations and necessities, rather than turning them away or handing them back to the enemy troops. The hollowness that had accompanied his head pain made it obvious to him that the people would have nowhere to return to, and that part deep inside him, that had been buried during the time he'd spent with Russia and was only now beginning to stir, told him that he owed it to his brother.

Korean refugees were still being chased across the border, enemy soldiers pursuing them with grim determination on their face. Closer to the border, North Korean soldiers were pushing them back, more concerned with protecting their borders, but still helping refugees cross into their country and fiercely combating the enemy soldiers. But here, these stragglers had no North Korean soldiers to hold back their pursuers. Enemy soldiers who were gaining on them, the sick, the old stragglers who looked like death would welcome them whether they were caught or not.

South Korea had fought alone, and now his land was destroyed, his people fleeing, and everything…

Sighing, North Korea lowered his viola case to the ground, flicking open the latches and lifting the lid deftly. It wasn't a well-known fact, but North Korea loved everything about the viola, even its polished, strangely shaped case. And it was such a large case, perfect for containing things that weren't necessarily musical instruments.

For example, semi-automatic machine guns.

The hollowness in his chest told him that it was too late to save his brother, but maybe, maybe he could still save some of his brother's people. Perhaps helping them would banish these troublesome thoughts. Thoughts filled with emotions that he hadn't felt in years. Such troublesome thoughts, of stupid things, like how he should have been by his brother's side. How he should have been helping him, even though they were separate countries. How he should have kept his promise to never let his brother fight alone. Kept his promise to protect his brother, his _little _brother.

Troublesome thoughts.

"I can't believe this da ze~…,"

"I-it's not that bad 'su yo~…."

"Not that bad! Those bastards are going to separate us! How the hell do you separate a nation da ze~?"

"Well, when you put it that way 'su yo~…"

The two battle-weary nation-tans of the country of Korea sat back to back, dressed in torn and bloodied hanboks and staring up at the night sky. For the first time in many years, the sky was not stained with the dark smoke of battle, nor was it filled with piercing sounds of planes doing battle in the air above. It was merely filled with twinkling stars, and a single bright moon.

The two Koreas stared up at it with different expressions, South Korea with a pout, North Korea with a resigned, weary look, both with sadness and hurt filling their eyes.

"They mean well," said North Korea, breaking the silence that had fallen. "America and the Soviet Union I mean. They're trying to help us 'su yo~."

"Well, they're doing a shitty job of it," snapped South Korea, Folding his arms across his knees and resting his chin on them.

North Korea turned his head slightly towards his brother, sighing and flicking the braid that hung over his shoulder absent-mindedly. "They did free us from Ilbon, after all those years of occupation," reminded his brother gently.

"Well, yeah," huffed South Korea, "But I don't see why they're separating us da ze~!"

North Korea sighed and leaned his head back against his brother's. "I don't get it either…" he said softly. "They say it's to help us rebuild and stand on our own feet after being under Japanese control for so long, but why can't they do it with the both of us together, 'su yo~? I don't understand it…"

The twins lapsed into silence once more, falling into their own thoughts as they lamented over their coming separation. South Korea would be going with America, and North Korea was going with Russia, the Soviet Union. It was supposedly to help them be independent and set up governments, but still…

Why couldn't they be together?

North Korea stopped in the middle of another sigh as he heard a soft sound from behind him, and felt his twin brother shaking against him.

"Hyung?" he said softly, twisting around to look at his brother. "Are you alright?"

"P-perfectly f-fine da ze~!" was the strangled, sob-choked response that North Korea got. Alarmed, the younger twin turned around, and crawled around his brother so that he was face to face with him.

"South-Hyung, you're crying!" he exclaimed in disbelief and horror.

"N-no I'm not da ze~!  
"Yes you are!" argued North Korea, reaching forward to wrap his arms around his brother and look up at his tear stained face. South Korea shook his head furiously and tried to wiggle out of his brother's grasp.

"No I'm not! Hyungs aren't s-supposed to cry! We're supposed to hold our Nam-dong-saengs when they cry! Not the other way around!" sobbed the Asian nation, still desperately trying to escape from his twin's hold. North Korea tightened his grip and held onto his brother, as if he was trying to squeeze the sadness out of him. He hated it when his Hyung was upset like this…South-Hyung never let him know when he was upset, South-Hyung never asked for help, South-Hyung always took all the burdens onto himself…because he was the Hyung…

"It's my turn!" said North Korea suddenly, looking up at his brother with wide brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" said South Korea, dewy eyes blinking as he stopped his struggling to address his brother's sudden comment.

"It's my turn 'su yo~!" repeated North Korea. "It's my turn to take all the burdens, all the sadness, all the responsibility, all of it. It's _my turn, _'su yo~. _I'll _be Hyung now."

South Korea's jaw dropped at the statement made by his younger brother, and he found his tears replaced by confused babbling. "What-you can't- what do you mean- wait, Nam-dong-,"

"Nope!" said North Korea triumphantly, drawing back to sit back on his knees and stare at his brother with twinkling eyes. "You have to call me Hyung now!"

"It doesn't work that way!" burst out South Korea, flabbergasted by the sudden change of events.

"Does to 'su yo~!" exclaimed North Korea, uncharacteristically giddy. "We're _twins, _neither of us is older or younger. We just decided, way back…sometime, that I would be Nam-dong-saeng, and you would be Hyung. But South, I think it's time to switch. _I _want to be Hyung now. Are you going to be selfish and hog it all to yourself 'su yo~?" said North Korea slyly, a mock pout on his face.

South Korea was stunned, he didn't know what to say. His twin was not acting like himself. Since when was North Korea so…._much like him_?

"Ah…you want to be Hyung, da ze~?" was all the Asian teen could manage to say, still utterly flabbergasted by what was going on.

"Yes," said North Korea firmly, calming down somewhat as the high from his sudden decision wore off and he fell back into his cool, somewhat shy demeanor. "And that means that I get all the responsibility that comes with it. I will protect you, and I'll hold you when you cry, and I'll answer all your annoying questions, and-,"

"North," said South Korea softly, finally catching on to what had brought the situation on. "You don't have to do that. I'm sorry if I worried you da ze~, but-,"

"No." said North Korea, cutting off his brother sharply. _"I'm _Hyung now. No ifs ands or buts. Got it 'su yo~?"

South Korea blinked a few times, before laughing and tugging on his formerly little brother's braid. "Yeah, I got it, _Hyung._"

"Good, Nam-dong-saeng," said North Korea smugly, feeling a thrill go through him at the change of names. He fell back against his brother, leaning his head on South Korea's shoulder. "You better remember it for when we meet again."

"I will," said South Korea, resting his cheek on the top of his brother's head. "When we meet again."

"I don't understand this da ze~…," said South Korea in a cracked, tear-choked voice, bottom lip trembling as he stared up at his brother with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this to us?"

North Korea stared at his brother with tumultuous, conflicted eyes, pain swimming in their amber depths. The hand that pointed his Hwando at his brother's throat was shaking, badly.

"Because I want to make Korea strong!" he shouted, fist clenched as he held back tears. "I want to make a government that will make us so strong that it will be impossible to take us over again!"

"A Communist government?" cried South Korea, tears running down his blood streaked face. "A strong government!" snapped North Korea, ignoring the tears that had started running down his own face. "I want us to be strong!"

"Then why are you tearing our country in two da ze~?" whispered South Korea, clutching his ripped and bloody hanbok tightly as his body shook with pain and sadness. North Korea's breath came out shakily and he lowered his head, hands clenched into fists at his side and around the sword handle.

"Why da ze~…" whispered South Korea, wiping a dirty sleeve across his face.

"Stop saying that…" growled North Korea, not lifting his gaze from the ground. South Korea dropped his arm, his gaze once again on is brother. "Wh-what, da ze~?" he asked quietly, fearful of the answer.

"Stop saying that!" yelled North Korea, raising his sword up over his shoulder as if preparing to swing it at his brother. "We're not controlled by Ilbon anymore! Stop using his words!"

South Korea scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the way as North Korea brought the sword down, the silver blade slicing into the dirt.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, backing away from his brother, his chest heaving as sobs wracked his body. "I-I don't-,"

"Da ze!" spat North Korea, pulling his sword out of the dirt. "That's Japanese you idiot! Why are you still saying it?"

South Korea stopped, confusion on his haggard face. "N-no it's not. Da ze originated in Korea-,"

"It didn't," said North Korea, falling back into his calm demeanor as he repointed his sword at his brother. "Neither did 'desu yo'. Those were things we picked up after Ilbon occupied us. Didn't you notice? Russia-nim, he pointed it out to me, and I stopped saying that stupid 'su yo. It's pathetic for you to still be using Ilbon's words, after all this time. _Pathetic. _Don't you have any shame? Don't you have any pride? How can you use his language after all that he's done to us?"

North Korea swished his sword angrily through the air. "This is why you need to listen to me South! You're too _weak. _You're too easily influenced! You've already picked up all that damn American's bad habits, including his weak government."

North Korea's gaze became pleading as he turned to his brother, sheathing his sword as he walked towards him.

"Nam-dong-saeng…" he whispered, taking his brother's face in his hands. "I'm trying to help us. Let me help us. Concede to me. Stop this meaningless fighting. Become one with me again."

South Korea let out a shuddering breath at the feel of his brother's breath ghosting over his skin. "A-ah, Hyung…"

"Please," breathed North Korea, wrapping his arms around his brother and burying his face into his neck. "I don't want to fight my Nam-dong-saeng anymore. Let's stop." South Korea half closed his eyes, lifting up his own arms to embrace his brother. He shut his eyes tight, clutching his brother to him and relishing in the moment. Holding his brother for the first time since the end of the war.

But it couldn't last.

"I'm sorry Hyung," he breathed, nuzzling into North Korea's neck. "But I can't."

In a swift movement, South Korea grabbed the hilt of his brother's Hwando and pulled it from its sheath, jerking away from his brother and bring the sword across North Korea's chest in a single devastating swipe.

North Korea's eyes went wide, and his mouth opened, as if trying to convey his astonishment. Blood bubbled up over his lips, matching the red stain that had spread across his white and maroon hanbok. North Korea fell to the ground with a thud, chest heaving and a gurgling sound coming from his throat.

"I'm sorry!" cried South Korea, falling to his knees as the blade fell from his hand. "I'm so sorry North-Hyung. But I can't. I just _can't_. I can't become Communist. Maybe you're right, and it's because I'm impressionable, and I've had American's ideals forced upon me. Maybe it's because I'm weak, and I'm afraid of change. Maybe it's because I just don't like Russia. But I _won't. _I won't become Communist, I won't concede to you, and…"

South Korea got to his feet, eyes burning with fire, even as tears ran down his cheeks. "I _won't _give up my da ze~! It's part of who I am. Just like 'su yo is part of you. I hope you remember that someday. Don't let some Russian bastard take that away from you. Don't let him take 'you' away from you, like he's taken my Hyung away from me."

South Korea bent over, kissing the top of his brother's head, mindful of the hateful gaze North Korea was giving him, and the angry hisses escaping his brother's blood-clogged throat.

"Goodbye," he whispered, standing up and walking away, wiping away the last round of tears. "Goodbye North-Hyung."

That had been the last time North Korea had seen his brother.

He'd caught glimpses of him, when they had been in the United Nations together, but they'd never come close to one another, never had eye contact, never said a single word.

Until today.

North Korea stared down at his brother, barely registering the heat at his back from the still burning grass fire, the smoke burning his lungs a mere inconvenience in comparison to the burning in his heart.

His Nam-dong-saeng, splayed across the ground. Hanbok torn, dirty, with blood all across the front. Hair plastered to his head with an easily identifiable dark liquid, and a blatant hole in his forehead. His beautiful brown eyes were half-closed, staring upwards emptily, a small smile curling the corner of his lips.

North Korea stared down at his brother, an unreadable expression on his face, before slowly sitting down beside South Korea's lifeless body.

"I should have expected this," he said with a sigh, returning to his old habit of flicking the braid that hung over his shoulder. "That you would throw your life away like this. It's just something you would do."

North Korea looked down at his feet, no longer flicking his braid, but tugging on it instead. "So stupid. You don't think do you? This is the problem with democracy. You try so hard to help everyone that you end up hurting everyone. You honestly think that helping a single refugee camp is worth all of your people losing their nation? Where are they supposed to go now? Idiot."

North Korea sighed and took off his green military hat, running a hand through his hair. "This would never had happened if you had just joined with me. Than we would have been together, we would have been strong! And you wouldn't be…"

The first tear trickled down North Korea's cheek, and he swallowed thickly. "Stupid. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the Hyung right? I should have protected you…"

North brushed a hand over his brother's face, flicking the limp curl softly. "Why didn't I protect you, South-Nam-dong-saeng?" he whispered, another tear rolling down. "I'm foolish. I've gotten so foolish. Old and foolish. Like Ching-Hyung."

North Korea laughed thickly. "I remember when we used to go visit his house, we'd run circles around him! Well, _you'd _run circles around him. I'd tell you to stop, but trying to stop you is like trying to stop a hurricane." North Korea looked around at all the dead enemy soldiers, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "As I can see they already found out."

North Korea suddenly began to cough thickly, becoming cognizant of the smoke billowing all around him. He adjusted the viola case that he had strapped to his back beside his Hwando, before getting to his feet and leaning down to scoop his brother up into his arms.

"So light…" he said softly, clutching South Korea tightly.

North Korea began walking away stiffly, forgetting about the green hat he'd left discarded on the ground.

"Hey Nam-dong-saeng, you'll be happy to know that all your refugees made it across the border. Hmph. My army isn't too happy about having the enemy delivered onto their doorstep like that, but they protected your people. I guess that's what you wanted, right? They can stay here as long as they like. Or they can leave. I'll organize passage for China or see if I can get them to the Western Nations…"

"I'll have to tell Ching-Hyung right? He won't know what to do with himself without you hanging off of him every second of every day. Well, serves him right. He should have been helping you instead of obsessing over Ilbon..."

"You know, Hong Kong will miss you too, I know the two of you used to sit for hours at Ching-Hyung's place while you talked his ear off…"

"Did you ever forgive Ilbon? I wonder, you watch so much of his animation…He'll probably feel guilty if you didn't forgive him…"

"And that guy, what's-his-face, America's brother, he'll probably miss you. I hear that South Koreans make up like forty something percent of his tourism or something…"

"And of course, you and America were always close after that war right? Stupid burger-grabbing, democratic…"

"Funny, I don't think any of those people would miss me if I were to…only Ching-Hyung, for trade reasons. He wouldn't miss me like he'd miss you…"

"I'm not like you, I'm not even like me. You were right that time. During our separation, you did lose your Hyung…"

"Nam-dong-saeng…"

"I should have protected you…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Big brother…"

"…..You're so light…."

**So...yeah. **

**I based my North Korea off of two things, Himaruya's potential design, where he said if he did North Korea he would be 'more timid then South Korea and a musician.' and Lo-wah's North Korea design on **

**http: /browse . deviantart . com/ ?qh=§ion;=&q=North+Korea#/d2ep611 **

**Just take out the spaces. This is just one pic. She has tons of her design and I love every one of them. You should check them out. **

**Please review!**


End file.
